bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakeem Grindina
, sometimes spelled Nakim, is Arrancar Catorce (14) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' five Fracción. Appearance Nakeem is a large, fat Arrancar who always takes a hunched position with his hands crossed on his back. His face is round and wide and he has small eyes. His hair is dark brown and has a bowl hairstyle. His Arrancar uniform is exactly equal to his fellow fraccion Shawlong Kūfang, a tight jacket and a belt leading a Zanpakutō in his waist. The remains of his Hollow mask covers exactly half of his face. His character is seriously and calmly, often imitate and follow the orders of Shawlong. He barely speaks and has a calm attitude. In the manga, Nakeem's only line of dialogue was a single word, "Sonido", a response to Rangiku Matsumoto asking him what the Arrancar's speed ability was called. He spoke more in the anime, but still far less than his companions. History left|190px|thumb|Nakeem as a Gillian Before becoming Arrancar, Nakeem had not yet evolved beyond the form of a Gillian-class Menos: aside from his unique mask, his appearance was no different from a standard Gillian. While traveling in Hueco Mundo as part of a group led by Shawlong Kūfang, they came across a small Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow. After a small fight Nakim and the rest decide to follow Grimmjow in order to fulfill their dream of becoming Vasto-Lorde. Synopsis Arrancar arc When Ulquiorra came to the Human World, he deemed Ichigo to be unworthy of killing, leading Grimmjow to become enraged. He took Nakeem along with Shawlong Kūfang, Di Roy Linker, Yylfordt Granz and Edrad Liones to Karakura Town to kill anyone in the area with spiritual pressure. When Grimmjow heads out to find Ichigo Kurosaki and his companions, Nakeem engaged in combat with Rangiku Matsumoto, while Shawlong took on her captain. He seemed to effortlessly defeat her, as he is shown towering over her without a scratch. However, when the seal placed on her body to limit her spiritual power is removed, she engaged in combat once more. Commenting that he was too slow, Rangku asked what technique they used to move so quickly. He tells her Sonido, and she responds by using Flash Steps to attack him. using her Shikai, she easily killed him. Powers & Abilities Cero: As seen in the game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom Nakeem can fire a Cero. It is depicted as yellow in color. Sonído: Nakeem is able to use sonído, evident when he first arrives along with Shawlong Kūfang to fight Rangiku Matsumoto and Tōshirō Hitsugaya respectively. He also uses it during his battle against Rangiku, but it seems to be inferior to her flash step. Zanpakutō The name and exact abilities of Nakeem's zanpakutō are unknown, but in the later stages of his battle with Rangiku, he appears to have grown to an enormous size, large enough to crush her under his foot. Navigation de:Nakeem Greendina es:Nakeem Greendina Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Numeros Category:Male